history_of_the_fantasy_world_of_pihjardfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Pihjard
1 YOH The first god is born, [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Moradin?venotify=created Moradin], to look upon history [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Moradin?venotify=created Moradin] creates the rest of the Dawn War Pantheon, adding [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Torm?venotify=created Torm] and [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/St._Cuthbert St. Cuthbert], allowing the evil to exist in his unlimited kindness. The world of Pihjard is made, among the galaxies and solar systems made 4 YOH The gods made all plains of existence and proceeded to inhabit them 6 YOH The gods make all celestial and infernal life to rule the world 9 YOH The gods create all other life to coexist with the celestial life and infernal life 20-40 YOH The infernal life build the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Saluim_Dynasty?venotify=created Saluim Dynasty] in northern [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Clothgon Clothgon] to try and rid the world of the celestials 42 YOH The [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Saluim_Dynasty?venotify=created Saluim Dynasty] declares a holy war against the celestial life 43 YOH The [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Saluim_Dynasty?venotify=created Saluim Dynasty] makes massive gains against the celestials In late 43 YOH the celestial life starts being rounded by an angel named [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Riskef Riskef] to try and counterattack 44 YOH Under [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Riskef Riskef], the celestial life formed the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Komor_Legion?venotify=created Komor Legion], in the south of [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Clothgon Clothgon], defeating the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Saluim_Dynasty Salium Dynasty] in the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Fey?venotify=created Battle of the Fey] All infernal life was moved to other plains, except a select few who went on to make tieflings 45 YOH [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Ioun?venotify=created Ioun] then started the long tradition of granting extraordinary mortals the right of godhood, giving [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Riskef Riskef] the right of godhood to continue their stories and keep their knowledge [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Riskef Riskef] tells the rest of celestial kind to leave Pihjard alone [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Riskef Riskef] creates the aasimar to represent the celestial life in Pihjard 50-1350 YOH The humanoid races slowly start to learn from the Aasimar and Tieflings and start developing civilization 178 YOH 3 great humanoid tribes roamed the waste of [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Bentroph Bentroph], clashing with each other constantly. [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Khet_Tribe The Khet Tribe] Made mostly of humans, half-humans, and halflings. [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ammek_Tribe The Ammek Tribe] Made of elves, and gnomes. They are the first humanoids to deal with magic [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tyraninfall_Tribe The Tyraninfall Tribe] Made of drows and duergar, the tribe lives mostly underground 179 YOH [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tyraninfall_Tribe The Tyraninfall Tribe], threatened by the growth of the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ammek_Tribe Ammek Tribe], launched a series of attacks on the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ammek_Tribe Ammeks] called the Brocatao, attempting to rid them from existance 180 YOH The [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ammek_Tribe Ammeks], forced to retreat by the onslaught, retreated to the Feywild to start something on their own Spring 180 YOH [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Khet_Tribe The Khet], angered by the attacks on the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ammek_Tribe Ammek], organized and lead by [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Meikon Meikon Ashton], tried to push the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tyraninfall_Tribe Tyraninfall] away from them 181 YOH Under heavy losses, The [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tyraninfall_Tribe Tyraninfall] fled underground and started building a series of grand catacombs called the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Infinite_Sub-Terrain?venotify=created Infinite Sub-Terrain] 182 YOH After apparent victory against the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tyraninfall_Tribe Tyraninfall], [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Meikon Meikon Ahston] was brought to [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Ioun?venotify=created Ioun] to become a deity To the populous of the tribe [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Meikon Meikon] seemed to be dead or lost 183 YOH Two different leaders attempt to lead the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Khet_Tribe Khet] tribe after [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Meikon Meikon's] disappearance. [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Aigulf_Tunnely?venotify=created Aigulf Tunnely] A supporter of excepting new races and people into the tribe [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Hiklop_Nurdiby?venotify=created Hiklop Nurdiby] A hater of those who did not originate in the tribe, saying they did not have the birthright 186 YOH Under pressure the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/The_Khet_Tribe Khet] tribe split, into the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Tun-Khet Tun-Khet] and the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Nur-Khet Nur-Khet] 187 YOH The [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Tun-Khet Tun-Khet] begin a pilgrimage away from the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Nur-Khet Nur-Khet] and towards [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Claughton Claughton] 190-670 YOH Historical records from this era are lost 673 YOH A woman in [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Triata Triata] named [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Heidveig_Oktosdottir?venotify=created Heidveig Oktosdottir] and her tribe, the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Yektar_Nacori Yektar Nacori], discover their inner sorcery powers, becoming the distant ancestor of every sorcerer. 678 YOH A scribe from the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Yektar_Nacori Yektar Nacori] tribe wrote down the teachings of his tribe and [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Heidveig_Oktosdottir?venotify=created Heidveig] into a book called the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Frotorus_Caporio?venotify=created Frotorus Caporio], the basis of all magic teachings to this day. 679 YOH [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Heidveig_Oktosdottir?venotify=created Heidveig] disappeared after a dragon attack on their tribe, and the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Yektar_Nacori Yektar Nacori] tribe went into hiding 680-956 YOH Records go dark again 957 YOH A wandering nomad named [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Hontari?venotify=created Hontari] rouses tribes in [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Masko Masko] to attempt to build a city, a concept made by [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Hontari?venotify=created Hontari] The city of [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Duhnanhar?venotify=created Duhnanhar] is formed for [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Hontari?venotify=created Hontari] and the various tribes who followed him. The city thrives 959 YOH [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Hontari?venotify=created Hontari] was asked to become a god by [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Ioun?venotify=created Ioun]. He took the offer but asked he could still be in a human form and stay with his people 963 YOH The [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Tun-Khet Tun-Khet] land in [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Claughton Claughton] and start to move north on the continent 967 YOH The [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Jigsanki Jigsanki] tribe makes an eternal alliance with the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Jigsai Jigsai] tribe, forever bonding the two as one 1000-1300 YOH Warring clans fight for space in the world, no one advancing in technology 1302 YOH [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Hontari?venotify=created Hontari] leads [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Duhnanhar?venotify=created Duhnanhar] to start to expand and spread the idea of a city and a country 1304 YOH [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Duhnanhar?venotify=created Duhnanhar] rules the entire island of [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Masko Masko] 1321 YOH [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Heidveig_Oktosdottir?venotify=created Heidveig] returned to the [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Yektar_Nacori Yektar Nacori], leading the tribe to a recovery after its 642 year dark age and settle in one spot 1341 YOH The [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Tun-Khet Tun-Khet] settle in one area, creating the city of [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Iconforth?venotify=created Iconforth] to reside in 1350 YOH 3 great civilizations emerge [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Duhnanharki Duhnanharki] From the island of [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Masko Masko] the city of [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Duhnanhar?venotify=created Duhnanhar], the capital of this nation, sold weapons to tribes for skins and fished to survive. [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Tun-Khet-Iconforth?venotify=created Tun-Khet-Iconforth] The tribe that wandered for years finally settled in north [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Claughton Claughton] to begin something of their own [http://history-of-the-fantasy-world-of-pihjard.wikia.com/wiki/Yektar_Nacori Yektar Nacori] Recovering from years without their leader, she returned, allowing them to flourish again